The Army's Servant
by Horny-bimbo
Summary: What if Chloe wasn't Legolas' fiancée but a servant to the Ghost Army? Her tale is known by many including the fellowship but little did the three riders know that they were to free the Servant of the Dead...
1. Chapter 1

"And just where do you think you're off to?"

Aragorn looked at Gimli - grateful for his courage but determined to go alone. "Not this time... This time you must stay, my friend."

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Aragorn looked at Legolas as he appeared, leading his horse - already saddled.

Gimli stepped closer to Aragorn, "You might as well accept it - we're going with you, laddie." Aragorn shook his head and smiled his acceptance. And they slowly rode towards the Back of the Plateau... Past the ancient standing stones that lead to the narrow pass. They made their way up a gloomy canyon, shadowed by black fir trees. The shadowed ridges of the Dwimorberg mountain rose before them. "What kind of an army would linger in such a place?" said Gimli.

"One that is cursed..." replied Legolas, "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Condor - to come to his aid, to fight, but when the time came, when Condor's need was dire, they fled ... Vanishing into the darkness of the mountain ... And so Isildur cursed them - never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge... But then a strange thing happened... A thing that happened not too long ago within this life..."

"What, what happened laddie?"

"Seven years ago, a child was sent to the cave. The child became a servant of the dead army." said Aragorn. "And the child never came out. For seven long years the child was trapped in the home of the dead, and she swore an oath to be a servant for them until someone would find him and be rescued."

"But why a child? Why couldn't the little lad be let go?"

"Because of his youth, the child would grow and the older they become the more strength they bear." said Legolas. "For these past thirty seasons I have learnt more about this tale, because of this strange thing. Some say he was a magic Ellon or a warrior, others say he is deformed. I doubt either of these accusing truths."

"And as the army's servant, he was given unimaginable magic. Magic that would be able to set him free were it not what kept him bound the to the dead." said Aragorn. "He is meant to kill any intruders, by order of the Ghost king." Silence surrounded them, there were no birds, no wind. Only the ominously muffled thud of their horses hooves on the dank fir-needles.

Before them, at the root of the mountain, was a sheer wall of rock towers...

"The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away." said Gimli in a terrified whisper. Within the walls, a creepy dark door gaped like a mouth of night. Signs and figures were carved above its wide arch.

Legolas began to translate. "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut." At that moment, a chilled wind seemed to rush out of the doorway, and Aragorn stares into the black, his hair blowing wildly. The horses reared and bucked in terror, turning and galloped away.

"Brego!" Aragorn cried, but the horses were gone. He then turned resolutely towards the doorway, "I do not fear death... Nor the Army's servant..." And he walked into the blackness.

Legolas quickly followed, swallowed by the darkness. Gimli hesitated, struggling with his fear. "Well, this is a thing unheard of... An Elf will go underground when a Dwarf dare not." He gritted his teeth. "Oh! I'd never hear the end of it!" He plunged into the tunnel behind the others.


	2. Chapter 2

"Child..." Said the Ghost king. "You know that no one shall came for you..." Chloe just stayed on her stone bed, staring at the black stone stealing. For seven long years she waited for her rescue, but none came. "Come child, you must keep intruders at bay."

"But what if they are coming for me instead?" She said finally after a dreadful silence, "What if I can finally be free? I have kept my vow, and I intend to end it. You promised to let me be free when the next invader came, but you never kept to your word."

"I have never betrayed my word!" He boomed.

"Then why did Isildur curse you to this misery?!" She screamed. "I know why... You were a coward, you feared to lose your own life so you fled to the mountains where you hoped to escape! But instead he found you and burnt you with this spell! If you had kept your word then you wouldn't be this way."

"ENOUGH!" She was silent. A sound was heard. His voice grew softer, "Now my child, you know what to do... If you rid us of this new invader, then you shall go." He left.

"Hopefully you will keep your word this time, for once..." She said through gritted teeth before she stood and marched down the stairs. Little did she know that the three invaders were the key to her freedom and not the Ghost king.

...

Aragorn led Legolas and Gimli into a wide cavern. He waved his torch through the darkness and the light illuminated a huge cavern. A ghastly cracking noise sliced through the silence, like stone being sundered. A ghostly figure stepped from the rock walls. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked on in horror, as a mummified spectre loomed before them. The ghost snarled at Aragorn. "Who enters my domain?" Said the ghost. Aragorn moves forward... unflinching...

"We have come for the allegiance of the Ghost Army."

The ghost laughed, and many others were forming around them, revealing the entire dead in a green mist that was luminous and deadly. Even Legolas was chilled. "The dead keep this place, and those who live shall die! For this, I call upon my servant to come forth..." As soon as they heard the word, they were widening their eyes, Chloe came in, wearing nothing but rags just enough to hide her precious parts. Her hair was shoulder length and her eyes were the colour of blue steel, she was just under 5 feet in height but her strength was easily revealed. She seemed pale but in the light she also seemed olive.

They could not believe their eyes. "What's this blasted magic?" Gimli asked.

"No magic, dwarf." she said cockily. "For you are seeing the true form of the Ghost Army's Servant."

"But the child that was kidnapped! The child was a boy!" exclaimed Aragorn. Chloe shook her head and laughed evilly, it sent a thrill down Legolas' spine.

"You mean that you THOUGHT I was a boy... Nevertheless, you are invaders and are forbidden from entering these parts." Legolas seemed to noticed that her hands remained behind her back the whole time, that is before she revealed them to see weapons of her own. "Who shall I fight first?"


	3. Chapter 3

"We are going to do this my way..." she said. "If I win the very last fight, you must stay and remain as one of the dead."

"Fair enough." said Gimli. "And if you don't win?"

"If I don't win, I am yours to command."

The Ghost king was shocked, and angered. After thinking it over, Legolas stood silent and Gimli and Aragorn immediately took out their weapons.

"We accept your challenge."

Chloe held her short swords and walked backwards to clear a space to battle. She did not want to turn her back on her enemies and have them do a surprise attack. "Who shall I fight first?" Chloe asked again, a cocky smirk planted over her features.

To answer the question, Gimli attacked first with a strong swing of his axe. Chloe parried the slow attack easily, but the power behind the blow didn't shake throughout her body. She could block many of those without having it affect her fighting abilities. Gimli attacked her again. He swung fiercely at her, and she dodged an attack, spinning around to get behind him and kicking him in the back to knock him onto the ground. Her whole body was unaffected from the impact of parrying his attacks. Gimli quickly got up and charged at her. She dodged again and he lost his balance, having expected his blow to connect. She laughed and immediately began attacking Gimli, but he had a solid defence. This back and forth between the two continued for a long time. Chloe always dodged the attacks. But Gimli was often on the defensive, Chloe's strikes always blocked but keeping Gimli on his toes. Eventually though, Chloe managed to get within his defences and simulate a stab to his chest.

"Dead," she said breathlessly as she looked at Gimli. He was in utter shock, and she inhaled deeply, significantly tired from her fight.

"I've been beaten by a lass," Gimli said begrudgingly.

Chloe nodded her head cockily and turned to face Aragorn, who already had his sword ready. "Ready?" he asked in a grave tone.

Chloe wondered if he was now beginning to have doubts about winning after she had beat Gimli, or perhaps he was now going to concentrate harder and strike harder at her. Either way, she knew he had a fear as she could smell it as clear as she could feel herself stand up.

Chloe inhaled one more time and nodded barely once and said flirtatiously, "Yes."

He swung his sword so quickly it seemed he struck before she had spoken the word. She fought on with one sword, but his range was nowhere as long as hers, and he realised quickly that he needed to recover his other sword or disarm her. Seeing as how he was making sure to stay between her and her other sword, she knew she had to try to disarm him. She evaded his swings and managed to kick his hand, making him lose grip on his sword. She attacked fiercely now that she had the advantage of having a weapon. He sidestepped her attack and grabbed her left arm, twisting it around her back hard and forcing her to release the sword in that hand. She cried out and fell to her knees. He kicked at her back, pushing her facedown onto the ground. She rolled away from him and got up quickly, protecting her face with her fists.

They were now both unarmed.

He swung at her, but she dodged the attack. He swung again, and Chloe blocked the attack, and swung herself, which Aragorn blocked. And so they fought for a while, some of the blows connecting. They grappled and tumbled and punched until Chloe managed to kick his legs from under him, causing him to fall to the ground on his back with a loud thud. Chloe reached for her short sword, but Aragorn grabbed her legs and pulled her away from the sword. They continued to fight on the ground for a while, a few of the punches connecting to Chloe's face, which hurt terribly. Though she knew she could probably hold her own for a while longer in this unarmed fight, she predicted Aragorn would win because of his size over her. He managed to use his size to pin her down and strike, which cancelled out Chloe's agility advantage. Chloe shifted her weight and managed to get on top of Aragorn.

She released him and ran to retrieve her short swords. He got up at well, retrieved his sword, and the two began fighting with their weapons. Already weakened from the aching from the blows Aragorn gave her, Chloe was a bit slower than usual. They fought, attacking and defending, for a long time. Aragorn was becoming increasingly exhausted, the lightweight swords beginning to feel like blocks of stone in his hands. But he knew he needed to win this battle.

He was determined.

With a final burst of energy, he spun around quickly and tried to slice at her back, mimicking a fatal blow similar to the one he had used in previous battles. However she blocked it, swung him over to have him land on his stomach and her sword to the back of his neck.

"Dead," she said hoarsely.

Aragorn turned his head to look at his cut shirt and then looked at Chloe, who was pushing hair away from her face. He wiped the thin trickle of blood coming from the side of his mouth where Chloe had punched him. He stood up to his full height and looked at Chloe.

"Alright," he said, extending his hand to her in truce.

She took it and they shook. Aragorn smiled softly but there was wariness in his eyes.

Chloe returned the smile cockily.

Legolas emerged from behind Gimli with a cold look on his face.

"Bring it," she said, walking towards him. She needed to win this battle.

He did not reply but instead took out his short swords. She quickly took out her short swords and prepared to defend herself. Legolas attacked swiftly and hard, not that Chloe was surprised. His eyes were cold, very cold._ 'She dares to question the Son of Arathorn and Master of Dwarves!'_

They fought, they performed a dance, but this time there was a desperation that never existed before. Legolas was fighting for her to let them go, and Chloe was fighting to kill them and be free. Chloe was physically tired, but her will was resolute. She would be free. It was her resolve that added power into her strikes when it felt like her body would faint. Legolas was relentless in his attacks, but so was Chloe. They attacked each other quicker and quicker in a blurry of arms and metal. Suddenly, they both stopped. Legolas' sword was at Chloe's neck, but Chloe's sword was at Legolas' neck.

It was a draw.


	4. Chapter 4

Legolas looked at Chloe, and his eyes lost their coldness only to be replaced with defeat. A draw after defeating two members of the fellowship was as good as a victory. But the defeat in his eyes was not over the battle. It was over the idea that he wasn't sure if she was free or not, or whether he and Gimli and Aragorn were doomed to die before they saw to the fact that Middle-Earth would be free.

Now, there was nothing Legolas could do.

"Well done, Chloe. You may now kill them." said the Ghost king. Chloe and Legolas looked at each other again, eyes widened and never parting for a strange reason, like some kind of string is pulling them together and they didn't know what to do.

"Excuse me, but she is ours to command. There was nothing about a draw in the last battle that would decide if we should die. She clearly has not won the last fight." said Gimli.

"What?!" boomed the sickly ghost. "She is not yours! She has not lost the fight so she must destroy you!"

"Actually, Gimli has stated a fact, great King." said Aragorn, "She has not won the last fight so she cannot kill us, but our friend Legolas has not won the fight either. And so, she is free to come with us. But she also chooses whether or not you shall join us in battle." The Ghost king was suddenly furious but didn't move from his spot. "Chloe," said Aragorn, and they both turned to each other, "Do we have allegiance? For Middle-Earth's sake."

"Why should I give you my army's allegiance? Only the king can summon us!" Boomed the ghost. He then faded into mist and floated around Chloe, "Chloe, do not give in to them... They will betray you..."

"No!" She cried aloud, and Legolas was... Relieved?... To hear her voice again, and it was sweet like honey and smooth as silk and light as a feather... "No, they will not betray us..." She turned to look into his eyes once more. "I trust them... You have our allegiance... Sons of Arathorn, Thranduil and Gloin."


	5. Chapter 5

_"Yes, I know who you are..."_ she said inside each of their minds. _"I have more power than you can imagine... I have the eyes of Heaven and Hell, the ears of the winds and caves and the strength of the shaking ground..." _Chloe looked to Aragorn, "You wish to free this world of destruction and darkness..." He nodded as he bowed his head and she smiled sincerely. "Don't fret, my king. I wish it also... As for you, Gimli..." She turned to the burly dwarf, "... You wish to see your people gain strength again as well as the rest of Middle-Earth' peoples."

"Aye, lassie... I do..."

"Legolas..." She said when she turned to meet his eyes again, and Legolas just stood there, unable to move because of the seductive sound ringing through his ears and the pleasurable feeling passed through the lower area of his body, causing his knees to slightly weaken. "You wish to find peace not only in Middle-Earth... but inside yourself..." Slowly she approached him and covered his cheek with her hand, "And you will..."

The ghost king just stood still before Chloe glared deadly at him with the single command, "Summon the others, we have a fight to win!"

"No, Chloe-!" boosted the Ghost king.

"NOW!" A voice cried, sounding more masculine than any beast, Chloe increased in sixe and made the king feel so small he was only an atom. "Ever defy me again and I will make sure that Aragorn denies that you have fulfilled your oath!"

"Yes..." He said in a teeth-gritted whisper before fading away to gather the dead army.


	6. Chapter 6

_They stood in the middle of the field and assumed their positions. Legolas made the first move with catlike reflexes. As he was about to approach her, he jumped up and flipped his body over hers, trying kick her to the ground as he did. But as he leapt over her, she grabbed his booted ankle, stopping him in mid-flight and bringing him crashing to the ground. As she lunged at him, he rolled to the side. She landed face first in the dirt. "Do not remain on the ground too long," she said again, reciting the rules. "And always keep an ear tuned in." She heard Legolas approaching her, spun onto her back and flipped an unassuming prince over her body. Unfortunately, Legolas landed on his feet. Quickly, she got back up and faced her foe._

_The battle went on for some time now and Chloe countered every one of Legolas' challenges. He was no longer toying with her but fighting the good fight. She could sense his determination and it fuelled her. It was exciting to finally battle and hold back nothing._

_Legolas could also sense her soul. She was a true match to his cunning and strength. It made the fight exciting for him and he was enjoying every minute of it. She was like a wild untamed animal and it made his own spirit for battle come forth. This was a side of a person he had never seen before, not even in his training when he was younger. There was something very alluring about her and it raised his temperature. He felt her savageness and it brought about a new level of curiosity._

_Finally, Chloe saw his weakness and as he was about to seize her and claim his win, she turned the tables with a move that no one saw coming. Flipping him to the ground, she jumped on him, thighs clamped tightly to his hips. Her hand reached for her blunt dagger. Legolas tried one last move in order to stop her but she was quicker. She grabbed his hands, pinning them to the ground above his head. They lay on the ground, their faces mere inches away. They felt each other's breath, hot and heaving. Their eyes met, dark from the excitement of battle within them, but there was something more. Desire. They became oblivious to their surroundings as they felt an unnamed fire burn between them._

_Somewhere in the distance, a whistle sounded, ending the fight, but neither one moved. Chloe was rather enjoying the moment and stayed her position. Legolas felt something stir deep within his loins. What was this feeling deep within his core? No, he thought. Not for Chloe, his rival. In order to put a stop to these feelings, he forced anger to the surface. He was angry that she had beat him, but even more so he was angry that he had felt the stirrings of desire for the one person who had made his life miserable for the past week._

_Chloe smiled. "Never underestimate me again, for it will be the end of you," she panted, still out of breath. Then she sensed his mood change from desire to anger._

_His brow furrowed and his eyes turned to slits. "Get off of me," he whispered through clenched teeth._

_As she got up, he pushed her but she did not falter. It seemed the Prince did not like being bested in battle, especially by a fifteen year old girl. They stood once again and faced each other, as foes. She raised an eyebrow as the corner of her mouth upturned in a slight smile. She had won fairly and it upset him. "Game over," she said._

And Legolas opened his eyes...


End file.
